blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
A Rowdy Return
The second episode of the series and the second episode in season 1. The Rowdyruff Boys make a return, and each Powerpuff Girl has different reactions. This is a one 3 hour premiere Plot ' ' The episode starts off with the Powerpuff Girls fighting the Rowdyruff Boys. The girls did what they did when they first met the boys; they batted their eyelashes and slowly floated over to them and kiss them. The boys do not grow any bigger, yet they were disgusted, except for Boomer who was standing there blushing. He didn't hate his counterpart as his brothers do. The next day, the girls are seen walking to school. Once in class, the teacher announces new students. The girls are seen with shocked faces except Bubbles, who has a dreamy look on her face because the new students turn out to be the Rowdyruff Boys with smug looks on their faces, except for Boomer, who was waving sweetly at Bubbles. Brick catches him doing that and elbows him hard. Buttercup lunges at Butch from her seat and starts tackling him so Butch fights back. As a result, the teacher sends them to detention. Later, recess starts with everyone (minus Buttercup and Butch since they are in detention) running out of the classroom. Outside, Bubbles and Boomer are playing together while Blossom and Brick are sitting back-to-back on a bench. Brick gets pushed off the bench because he calls Blossom "babe" while asking her how's she is doing, which Blossom doesn't like. Buttercup and Butch are seen in detention, where Buttercup angrily yanks out a piece of paper from her pocket and slams it on Butch's desk. Butch is curious what it is so Buttercup explains that it's a ticket to her soccer game and she's giving it to him because Blossom told her to be nicer to people. Then Butch slowy puts it in his pocket. The next day, the Powerpuff Girls are at McDonald's to get lunch. The Rowdyruff Boys are there as well. The two trios ignore each other until a bloodcurdling scream is heard and a gang of thieves appear robbing the bank. The girls are too late to stop them and walk back, ashamed. Suddenly, a loud thud is heard and the thieves' car flies across the sky with Brick flying after it. It is realized that the criminal leader of the Rowdyruff Boys has kicked the car back. The girls are shocked, Blossom mostly. She stares at him, not paying heed to Buttercup, who waves her hand in front of her face. Later that day is Buttercup's soccer game. She goes to her spot as goalie. All of a sudden, someone in the crowd catches her eye. It is Butch. He actully came to the soccer game. A small smile creeps across Buttercup's face. She can hear Butch cheering for her. Buttercup's team wins the game. Later, at the Utonium residence, Blossom is scene studying when the door bell rings, revealing Brick. He asks to study with Blossom, which she agrees and blushes. At the end, the two trios meet up at the park where Blossom and Brick declare a truce. Category:Episodes Season 1